A Kiss Is Never Simple
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: A baffled Time Lord would love to know why his female companion decided to kiss him, of all things! And what the dickens he should do about it, if anything. Rated F...for fluffiness. J/K. Rated K. Can be read for almost any Doctor/companion pair, provided it's one the female ones. Choose your favorite! Personally, I chose Eleven & Clara...cuz I do. READ & REVIEW!


A KISS IS NEVER SIMPLE

**SUMMARY: The Doctor receives an unexpected..."present" from his female companion that frankly, leaves him utterly baffled.**

**A/N: The great thing about this short One-shot! story is that it can be read to fit with *any* Doctor & *any* companion, provide it's one of the female ones, of which there have been plenty. So choose your favorite pair and enjoy some light fluff! But for the curious ones out there, I had originally planned this for Eleven & Clara...cuz they are adorable. No shame. Please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything Doctor Who-related belongs to the BBC. However, the situations I put the DW characters in, are completely of my own making, for better or for worse.**

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

_It was unexpected, this..."new development" in their friendship. _

_Erm, if that was even the right term for it._

_But certainly not unpleasant..._

_And it certainly wasn't that he didn't enjoy it on some level or another, heavens no._

_It wasn't even that he felt too old at receiving such an..."open display of affection"._

_It's just...the truth was, he was no good at it, complete rubbish in fact._

_Always had been, and most likely, always will be. _

_(Though, who knows? A future version might actually know what he's doing, at least, one could always hope.)_

_But these women...!_

_With their emotions!_

_Such raw emotions...so many impulses..._

_They all threatened his abilities to think clearly and logically in times of crisis._

_Which was practically every day for him._

_And worse, they were a cause of major distraction!_

_Of course, every female companion had been different in their own ways...but they all had one thing in common:_

_They insisted upon driving him up the bloody wall!_

_Every time!_

_How silly he allowed himself to act when around them...how utterly ridiculous he must look..._

_It baffled & frustrated him to his very core._

_And this one was no different..._

_She clearly fancied him...for the proof was quickly becoming self-evident..._

_The way she moved her lips against his...the bright flushing of the cheeks..._

_But it was brief...very brief...maybe too brief?_

_Like she didn't quite know what she was doing...like her body had sprung upon him of its own volition, without her consent._

_Odd, that._

_The real question he had to ask himself was: WHY?_

_Oh, he knew about the birds and bees, of course...and hormones...and chemistry of the brain...and what-not..._

_But quite honestly, he felt like he didn't deserve even a tiny bit of it._

_And why now, of all times?_

_He wasn't dying...she wasn't dying...they weren't being threatened by aliens or monsters..._

_It didn't make any kind of sense at all!_

_It all sort of...came out of nowhere, with little to no warning._

_He had been standing next to the console, flipping switches as usual, flying through the vortex smoothly._

_She had been sitting on one of the chairs, off to the side._

_They had been making simple idle chit-chat about this and that..._

_All of a sudden, there she was...her lips were on his._

_Simple, quick, chaste even._

_No tongues, thank heavens...not entirely sure what he would have done if...er...well, you know...if it *had* lasted longer._

_Then, it was over._

_She had smiled then...one of those shy, warm smiles...her eyes sparkling with mirth & mischief._

_And was that...? Yes...yes, I do believe she was giggling!_

_Then she left the room, practically skipping down the corridors._

_But...but...but what was the meaning of it all?_

_Her actions had always remained a mystery to me, but this?_

_This one takes the cake!_

_But...so...WHAT THE DEVIL DO I DO NOW!?_


End file.
